Is Love all that keeps us together?
by CheekyCharmedChick
Summary: When Phoebe told her boyfriend Les that she was a witch he didnt talk to her. When they did finaly meet up again, Phoebe was reluctant to jump back in to the relationship, will their love pull them through?
1. The Fight

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any charmed however i own Hannah, Georgie and Molly so please dont use them they are special to me!**_

_**Is love all that keeps us together?-Chapter1**_

_**Every thing was going great for Phoebe and Les, her new boyfriend. They were like a match made in heaven, until he found out her deepest darkest secret, she was a witch. Phoebe had been dropping hints for about 6 weeks, but one evening she just blurted it out, he didn't make any contact with her for about a month, then she went into work and said**_

"_**We have to talk" he didn't even look her in the eye and said **_

"_**There is nothing to talk about" She didn't know what to do; she paced out side of her office, where Les was ghost writing her column. She hated pacing but she couldn't think of anything else to do with her time. She burst into his/her office and slammed the door shut. Les, this time, made eye contact, he knew if he didn't, he wouldn't have eye's left. Phoebe slammed her hands on their desk and leaned over to him. "Look, I reviled my deepest, darkest secret to you, and you act like I'm some kind of scum bag!" She was obviously angry, but Les didn't exactly want to apologise, as far as he was concerned, he was in the right. "Phoebe…I can't handle this, please!" That was all he could say. "Look, I don't care what you can and can't handle, we are in a relationship, which means being honest with each other, it doesn't mean as soon as I tell you something you dump me coz you don't like it!" Les stood up and walked over to Phoebe**_

"_**I'm not, or rather, I haven't dumped you, and I just need space. You can't drop a bombshell like this on me and expect me to be all Lar de dar with you!" Phoebe sat down.**_

"_**I don't think you quite grasp this situation Les. I have spilled my guts to you, and all you can do is run away from this relationship"**_

"_**I'm not running away Phoebe; I just need space, a time out. I have things to sort out in my head and when you told me you were a witch I...I...Couldn't muster up anything to say and I don't know what to think, I still don't"**_

"_**Well I'm not giving up on us that easily." With that she stood up and left. **_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**please review!**_


	2. MakeOver

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any charmed however i do own Hannah, Georgie and Molly please dont use them they are special to me!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It was 5 weeks since Phoebe had last spoken to Les; she was doing other things in her spare time now, like hanging out with her sister's Paige and Piper. She has a new hobby now, horse ridding, she goes with Piper when they need to get away from being 'Charmed' Paige is scared of going, so her and Phoebe have girly days out.**_

"_**I can't remember the last time I wen here" Phoebe said as her and Paige walked into Paige's regular beauty spar. "Good morning Paige, will you be having your usual?" said the receptionist as they walked into the humongous beauty store.**_

"_**No, my sister and I will be having a full make-over today!" Paige smiled**_

"_**Is this Phoebe then?" The receptionist said looking at Phoebe. "Paige has told us all about you and Piper, she says you are both very charming woman" **_

"_**Yes, thank you, Paige is charming as well" Phoebe smiled awkwardly.**_

_**The lady led them into the back room, and handed them some towels, Paige got undressed and handed the receptionist her clothes, Phoebe wanted to go somewhere more private. "Oh by the way my name is Leslie" The lady said sticking her hand out to be shaken by Phoebe, Phoebe quickly shook her hand and wandered into the changing rooms, which Paige had neglected to tell her were as small as their little bathroom.**_

_**When Phoebe and Paige walked out of the beauty spar, they felt like a million dollars. Phoebe decided she was going to buy Paige a new outfit. They walked into a Lingerie shop, Paige's eyes lit up. She walked round the shop picking things out, she knew she couldn't afford. Phoebe took them all and paid for them, Paige's face has a confused and happy expression on it. "I wanted to treat you, I haven't in a while" **_

"_**Are you sure, I mean this is like $900!"**_

"_**I'm positive" Phoebe handed over the money to the man at the counter and lifted the bag off of the desk and handed it to Paige. **_

"_**Wow, thank you so much" Paige wrapped her arms around Phoebe's neck as they got out of the shop. Phoebe's smile turned into a frown as she spotted Les the other side of the street.**_

"_**Do you want to talk to him?" Paige asked as she followed Phoebe's eyes to Les.**_

"_**Umm... I'm not sure if he want's to talk to me yet" She looked over and smiled at Les; he smiled back and walked over to her and Paige.**_

"_**Hey…can I talk to you?" He asked as he was approaching them.**_

"_**Oh so you want to talk now do you, I know this is none of my business, but Les you didn't exactly treat her right did you?" Paige said as he walked over. Phoebe smiled, Paige always had to stick up for her sister's, even though she was the youngest.**_

"_**Paige, please can I have a minute with Phoebe?" Les said, knowing not to react.**_

"_**I suppose…but you better not upset her again" Paige walked over to a table outside a café. **_

_**Phoebe and Les walked around the town a bit, he didn't actually say anything. Phoebe sat down on a bench outside a restaurant, he sat next to her. "Phoebe… I've had time to think about what you told me the other…"**_

"_**Year?" Phoebe said angrily.**_

"_**Yeh… I am sorry it took me so long to digest it, but I was thinking… about us, and I didn't want to throw away what we've got" He fiddled with his fingers; Phoebe knew he does that when he's nervous.**_

"_**That's what I said about 6 weeks ago, but you just ignored me!" **_

"_**I know, I came here to apologise, I am sorry, but I didn't know what to do, I thought that… oh, look. I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry" Phoebe looked at his face, he looked so cute when he was trying to think of things to say. He was always so sensitive, why was she thinking about him in a past tense? Did she not love him anymore? **_

"_**Les, I'm not so sure I feel the way I used to about you" **_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well, you left me for so long, I wasn't going to just hang around the house and wait for you to call me" He looked at his feet and scuffled them back and fourth. He finally looked up into Phoebe's beautiful brown eyes and he smiled at her. **_

"_**I know your not that kind of girl, and I respect that, but you can't expect me to just accept what you have told me straight away, I appreciate that you felt you could trust me enough to tell me, but I still think your being a bit hasty. I mean, how long did you expect me to stay away from you?"**_

"_**Well I didn't think it would be this long, and I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore. I was so head over heals in love with you, I trusted you, but you just disregarded that and didn't call me for… well I can't remember the last time you DID call me actually. If you don't want to give up on what we had, then I think you need to prove to me, and to yourself, that you still me and respect this relationship" Phoebe stood up.**_

"_**I DO still love you!" Les protested. He stood up and followed her round the corner to Paige. Paige looked over to them, Phoebe turned to face Les again.**_

"_**Well then prove it" She turned and walked over to her younger sister.**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Please Review it'll make me very happy! xx**_


	3. Make Up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Charmed however i own Hannah, Georgie and Molly please dont use them they are special to me!**_

_**Chapter3 **_

_**Piper and Leo are always so good together, Phoebe thought as Les had been trying to prove his love to her for the past 3 weeks. She smiled as she woke up to rose petals on her bed, another one of Les' many gifts to her. She got out of bed and walked into the shower. She came out of the shower and saw a card on her dresser. She got dressed and opened it, it read: **_

_**Dear Phoebe,**_

**_I hope you liked the rose petals, I know they are your favourite flowers. I have missed you so much and I hope you can still love me after I have treated you so wrong, I see know the error of my ways, maybe we can meet tonight? I have booked a table at P3 for 8.30; I hope you can make it. Hope I see you there._**

_**All my love and best wishes, Les. XxX**_

_**Phoebe smiled and smelt the letter, she smelt his scent. 'Should I go?' she thought. **_

"_**Phoebe… breakfast is ready" Piper called from downstairs "and can you feed Molly for me, I need to go and meet and client" Molly was Piper's daughter of 3 years. "Sure, I'll be right down" She hid the note under her pillow and quickly ran downstairs. When she got down there, there was a ready made breakfast on the kitchen table for her and Molly was in her high-chair. **_

"_**Hey sweetie… what are you having today?" Phoebe asked Molly**_

"_**Mwommy said me can have sweddies" Molly said pointing to the box of shreddie's on the counter.**_

"_**Otay" Phoebe picked the box up and poured it into Molly's bowl, which was decorated with Winnie the Pooh bear pictures. **_

_**After breakfast Phoebe took Molly into the living area and put her favourite programme on. She sat and watched about 5 minutes of it with her but then decided to order a dress for this evening. She had, obviously, decided to go and meet up with Les. She wanted things to be as great for her and Les as they were for Piper and Leo, I mean why didn't she deserve a good love? If she didn't then why did Piper? Now she was being ridicules, she was criticizing her sister for having a better relationship than her; of course she would… she was married to an angel! How could she ever compete with that, why would she want to? She didn't. "Stop it!" she said aloud, talking to herself. **_

"_**What Aunty Phweobe?" Molly asked, thinking Phoebe was telling her off.**_

"_**Oh nothing sweetie, I was just talking to… the… phone, it wont stop ringing." Molly laughed and carried on watching television. Phoebe stood up and dialled the dress shop number.**_

_**A few minutes later she hung up with a smile, her dress would be her at 6.00, giving her plenty of time to get ready. Hannah came running into the kitchen, Phoebe's other niece, Paige's daughter of 7 years.**_

"_**Aunty Phoebe!" Hannah threw her arms around Phoebe's waist hugging her.**_

"_**Hey Hannah… how are you sweet heart?" Phoebe kneeled to Hannah's height and kissed her niece.**_

"_**I am fine thank you, are you ok?" Hannah said cheekily.**_

"_**Good, do you want to go out with me and Molly later?" **_

"_**Yes please Aunty Phoebe, can I push Molly in her pram?" **_

"_**Well maybe… if you're a good girl ok?"**_

"_**Okay, I promise I will be a good girl Aunty Phoebe, cos I love you!" Hannah had a big grin on her face and she hugged Phoebe and walked off into the living room with Molly. **_

_**Phoebe was Pushing Molly in the pram with Hannah strapped to her wrist with her reins on. Hannah had break in her hand to feed the ducks but kept giving it to Molly in crumbs. Phoebe laughed and carried on pushing Molly down the lane along the river.**_

"_**Aunty Phoebe, can I take Molly swimming in the water?" Hannah gazed up at her with bright brown eyes.**_

"_**Aww… sweetie, maybe some other time, we haven't got her arm bands today." Phoebe stopped pushing Molly and knelt down to Hannah. "How about… tomorrow I take you swimming, just us two? How does that sound?"**_

"_**Sounds fun… can I come?" A voice said from behind them. Phoebe turned around and a smile spread across her face. Les was stood behind them with a huge bunch of flowers. "So… can I come?" Phoebe blushed a little.**_

"_**Yeh… but I'm not getting in." **_

"_**But then you're ruining all Hannah's fun." Les said looking at Hannah.**_

"_**Yeh Aunty Phoebe, you have to swim, in that swimming suit mommy bought you!" Hannah's face lit up, so did Les'. Phoebe smiled.**_

"_**Okay, I'll wear it, but I am wearing a very big T-shirt over it."**_

"_**Ok, deal… we still on for tonight?" Les asked.**_

"_**Well I have ordered a new dress, so you'd better turn up or you owe me $300!" Phoebe said cheekily. **_

"_**Well I'm sure you're worth every Cent. Shall I pick you up around 8.00?"**_

"_**Yeh ok. I have to really get these two home, they are getting restless." Phoebe smiled, and Les handed her the roses he had in his hand. "Thank you!" She smiled and took them and smelt them. Les leaned in and kissed her cheek, teasing her, leaving her wanting more, and walked off. **_

_**Thanks for Reading! **_

_**Please Review! xx**_


	4. Big News

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any Charmed howeve i own Hannah, Georgie and Molly! please dont use them they are special to me!**_

_**Ok last chapter here goes!**_

_**Chapter4**_

_**Phoebe came running into the lounge were, Piper, Leo, Molly, Paige and Hannah were all waiting for her news. "So… what did it say?" Piper asked as Phoebe came in, with no expression on her face. "I'm… umm… well… I'm pregnant!" She said screaming with joy and jumping into Piper's arms. Leo smiled and went over to congratulate Phoebe, he hugged her. Paige did the same. **_

"_**I'm really happy for you Phoebe!" Leo said, smiling at Piper.**_

"_**I know you really wanted this to happen, I am so happy for you!" Paige said to her, letting her out of the grasp. Phoebe breathed a minute from Paige's tight hold, and then smiled.**_

"_**I am so happy!" She said with a grin that touched her eyes! "I'm going to ring Les, I'll be right back" Phoebe walked into the kitchen and rung her fiancé, Les picked up in their office. "Hello this is Leslie St. Claire, may I help you?" **_

"_**Yes...I would to know what I should do…if I'm...PREGNANT!" Phoebe screamed down the phone. **_

"_**You're…Pregnant? How? " Les questioned as excitement flew through his head.**_

"_**Well how do you think…anyway…what do you think?"**_

"_**I think it's great, I can't wait…give me 10 minutes and I'll be home!" He hung up. **_

_**Les grabbed his coat, he quickly stuffed some papers in his briefcase and walked out of his office, Elise spotted him. **_

"_**Les…come over here a second!" She shouted over the crowded building, fussing with employees and assistants. Les scrambled through them and walked into Elise's office. **_

"_**What do you need me for?" Les said shutting the door.**_

"_**Well I was going to ask you to re-write the advice you gave to a woman who says she can't cope with her husband's drink problems" **_

"_**Why I thought my advice was perfect to solve that problem"**_

"_**Yes…but I have already tried the advice you've given…it doesn't work" She looked sheepish. **_

"_**So it was you?" **_

"_**Yes…but you dare tell any…"**_

"…_**I swear I won't tell a soul" Les went to leave when Elise grabbed his shirt.**_

"_**So…what can I do?"**_

"_**I'll re-write it tomorrow…I really have to go…sorry" he opened the door and left the room. He re-scrambled through the employees and their assistants, he walked down to the parking area and opened his car, he got in his car, and sat…mixed emotions filled him up inside. Phoebe was pregnant, he just left his boss when she needed him, and he needed to get home.**_

_**Paige was holding Molly for Piper as she and Leo needed to have, as they said, a grown up conversation. She wouldn't settle down, and Paige was trying to make sure Hannah was ok. Phoebe had offered to help her…but Paige was very stubborn. "Are you sure I can't take Molly for you?"**_

"_**FINE!" Paige almost threw Molly into Phoebe's arms and grabbed Hannah and stormed upstairs. Phoebe rocked Molly. "Ssssh honey, its ok…yes it is" Phoebe baby smiled at Molly, she giggled and then reached out and stroked Phoebe's face with her hand. "Wuv you Auntwy Pwoebe" **_

"_**I love you too sweetie!" Phoebe said rocking Molly. **_

_**It was now a week since Phoebe had had her little baby; it was a girl, she and Les called her Georgie, after Les' grandmother. Georgie had Les' eyes and nose, but definitely Phoebe's smile. Phoebe held Georgie close to her chest and smiled into her face, Georgie smiled and yawned, she was wrapped in a pink blanket with a triquette sewn into it in light pink cotton. Les took Georgie out of Phoebe's arms and rocked her slowly, she started to fall asleep, Phoebe smiled and Les put her back in the incubator. "Are you sure you're getting let out tomorrow?" Les asked as he walked over and sat on the chair next to Phoebe's bed. **_

"_**Yes…I'm sure, well that's what the Doctor said anyway" Phoebe smiled and kissed Les' forehead. "Go home sweetie, rest up, I'll call Leo if I need him…and he'll orb us home tomorrow ok?"**_

"_**Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. St. Claire" he kissed her and left.**_

"_**Mrs. St. Claire" She said to herself, and fell asleep.**_

_**Thankyou for reading hoped you like it!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
